tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Information Broadcast Unlimited
Information Broadcast Unlimited, Inc. (IBU), formally known by its two brand names UNTV News and Rescue and UNTV Public Service, is the Philippine radio and television network of the Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International, Inc. (BMPI), together with Members Church of God International (MCGI). DZCL-TV broadcasts on Ultra High Frequency (UHF) Channel 38 in Pampanga and relay stations in the Philippines. IBU corporate address is at Unit 1002 Prestige Tower Condominium, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center in Pasig City. Its broadcast studios are located at the UNTV Building, 907 EDSA Brgy. Philam Quezon City and transmitter located at Emerald Hills, Sumulong Highway in Antipolo, Rizal. The 16-storey UNTV Broadcast Center along EDSA North Avenue is currently under construction to serve as its new headquarters by 2018. It is the realization of a dream by international televangelist Bro. Eli Soriano for the Members Church of God International (MCGI) to have its wholly owned television station. He is the Overall Servant (Presiding Minister) to MCGI. The entire operations of IBU are manned by BMPI chairman and CEO, Daniel Razon. He is the Assistant to the Overall Servant to MCGI. IBU's spectrum airs MCGI's flagship religious program Ang Dating Daan (ADD), the longest-running of its kind in Philippine television. Soriano serves as the program's main host with Razon as co-host. IBU is also the company behind Wish 1075. Broadcast equipment is owned by IBU while the 107.5 MHz frequency is owned by PBC. Due to limited broadcast spectrum, IBU has no UHF assignment in Metro Manila. This is being covered by a separate joint venture between BMPI and the Progressive Broadcasting Corporation (PBC) majority owned by Alfredo "Atom" Henares which owns UHF 37 in Metro Manila. UNTV is referred to as "The Kasangbahay Network", a Filipino word which means "household", a group of people, often a family, who live together. It was introduced in 2007. Congressional franchise On April 28, 2009, House Bill No. 3058 was approved by the House of Representatives. It was approved by the Senate of the Philippines on third reading last May 11, 2009 for approval of the Philippine president, then Gloria Macapagal Arroyo. On July 12, 2009, it was enacted and lapsed into law as Republic Act 9652 without Arroyo's actual signature. Republic Act 9652 grants IBU a franchise to construct, install, establish, operate and maintain for commercial purposes and in the public interest, radio and/or television broadcasting stations in the Philippines, where frequencies and/or channels are still available for radio and/or television broadcasting, including digital radio and television system, through microwave, satellite or whatever means, including the use of any new technology that may hereafter or in the future developed in the field of radio and television broadcasting, with the corresponding technological auxiliaries and facilities, special broadcast and other program and distribution services and relay stations for 25 years. History See also: Progressive Broadcasting Corporation and DWDU Private owners, Comclark group (2007 to 2012) On October 10, 2007, private individual investors together formed Information Broadcast Unlimited, Inc. with authorized capital stock of 10 million pesos. In 2011, Universal Access and Systems Solutions, Philippines, Inc. (UAS) became IBU's largest investor with 49 percent share in ownership. UAS is a privately held company founded in 2005 providing Information Technology (IT) services to various organizations. UAS owners were related to ComClark Network and Technology Corporation who owns Angeles City Cable Television Network (ACCTN) and various cable networks in Central Luzon. They share and shares the same offices in ComClark Building in Manuel A. Roxas Highway in Clark Freeport Zone and Reliance Center in Barrio Ugong, Pasig City. UNTV-BMPI (2012 to present) In October 2012, Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International (BMPI) led by veteran broadcaster Daniel Razon ventured into radio and television broadcasting. On the same year, IBU increased its authorized capital stock to 50 million pesos. BMPI acquired more than 70 percent of IBU shares and reduced UAS ownership to 25 percent. On February 10, 2015, IBU registered its own seal and trademark with the Intellectual Property Office (IPO) of the Philippines. Television Stations As of June 2016: Inactive Stations DWDU 105.5 IBU's FM station is DWDU 105.5. It was launched in 2012 as D' Ultimate 105.5 FM. Its studio is located at the Comclark Building in Angeles City and transmitter located at Clark FM Hill in Clark Freeport. The music station operates from 5am to 10pm with a power of 5 kilowatts. It has a wide coverage in Central Luzon and signal reaching as far as Nueva Ecija (North Luzon), Tarlac, Bulacan and Pampanga. After the management takeover, DWDU was later on assigned to Comclark's affiliate, Reliance Broadcasting Unlimited.